clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hey.youcp/Archive 2011
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Hey.youcp! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 00:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Nice username --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 19:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Well Done! You have won a coin code! But here is a puzzle. All of these codes below are fake except one. Try them all! C46F8T842 Tuttut464 Ry575tju5 47ymmjm57 36vjfy67j 477gjd58y Fy466fu46 Djgj57hfj Fhfyfx467 G575fy478 Fyj46gg57 48gkf4776 Enjoy! Nintendo 300Talk Blog 11:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Yo its Shurow! Thanks for fixing the Captain's Quarters page for me :) People have been doing that all day and ive had to keep fixing them. Do you think I should be an admin? I could really help tell Nintendo or another admin what you think. --Shurow (Talk) 00:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Thanks! Hey Shurow! Thanks for leaving a message. :D No problem, I always check my email and the Recent Wiki Activity to see if there has been any vandalism on articles. It really annoys me when people vandalize. I mean, there's a whole other CP Wiki for vandalizing, and people have to do it here. Ugh. And to answer your question, I personally believe that anyone who contributes as well as you and I do should become an administrator after maybe a month or two of dedicated editing. If all of those people who vandalize worked together and contributed instead, this Wiki would be twice as better of a place. Anyway, I see that you have been contributing a lot here lately and that you joined in 2008. You certainly look to me like you have the requirements to be an administrator. However, the only way you can really become an admin is if you step up and ask an admin yourself. Meanwhile, you have my recommendation. If you do decide to ask, please don't hesitate to use this message as a reference for an admin to see. :) Thanks again for leaving a message. ''--Hey.youcp (Talk) 03:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks dude and you're welcome. :D I'll see what I can do. Btw LOVE [[2nd Anniversary Hat| the hat. ]] --Shurow (Talk) 03:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: National Vandalism Day?? Ugh. Why has there been so much vandalizing today? :\ Thanks for helping me fix most of the pages, but can you please just terminate this SaltAndPepper guy's account? He hasn't made one edit yet that hasn't been vandalism, and he kept on going even after you gave him his warning. He obviously doesn't deserve the privilege of editing on this Wiki. Thanks, '' ''--Hey.youcp (Talk) 23:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey.youcp, Thanks for informing me about SaltAndPepper's vandalim edits. I already blocked him yesterday for one year, and his computer is blocked, too. If you see more vandalism in articles/pictures, please contact me or the other admins. --Penguin-Pal (Talk) 14:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: National Vandalism Day?? No problem, Penguin-Pal, and thanks for taking time to read my message :) Also, I have a question regarding the multiple vandalism attempts that took place yesterday. I can see that you or another admin has blocked users who are not Administrators, Wikia Helpers, or Wikia Staff from uploading photos to the Wiki. This is half-understandable due to the many vandals who seem to constantly troll around the Wiki, fruitlessly searching for some meaning in their lives through vandalism, but it is also taking away from the rights of normal users. My question is: how are '''WE', the users of the Wiki who loyally contribute on a regular basis, if not daily, to upload photos if we do not have the permission(s) to do so? This is a Wiki site, meaning that everyone should share the same privilege of adding photos, with a few exceptions to some certain ones. Now it seems as though this Wiki is turning into a sort of "oligarchy," where only the administrators are being given certain rights that clearly belong to everyone. What's next, reserving the right to edit articles to only administrators?'' I think I speak for all of the dedicated normal users when I say, "This will not work." If we keep it this way, more users will leave and go to another Club Penguin Wiki, where there the rules are fair. Also, although I am not doubting the potential of the admins of this Wiki, I believe it would be quite difficult for the admins to upload pictures of every party, every event, and every other thing that happens without the help of normal users. This would also take away from the diversity of pictures that are uploaded here. Another thing: profile pages. How are we supposed to upload pictures of our penguins, our game scores, etc. to our profile pages if we do not have permission to? Gaaaaaahhh. Trust me, I could rant on and on about this, but vandalism is definitely not worth taking away the rights of non-admins. Vandalism is practically laughable and is something we can cope with, but not allowing us to upload photos is just ridiculous. This leaves us with four options: 1. Give normal users back their rights to upload photos. '' ''2. Block "Anonymous" users from adding photos and give normal users back their rights to upload photos. '' ''3. Promote all of the committed users to administrators and continue blocking normal users from uploading photos. '' ''4. Continue using this broken restriction until the normal users are constricted of all their rights and ultimately leave for another Wiki, thus killing this Wiki. '' ''I'm not sure the second one is even possible, I don't know if everyone would come to consensus on the third one, and of course the fourth one is the least viable option, but if you give normal users back their rights, I will personally take a vow to ''triple my activity in reverting vandalism in this Wiki, and keeping this Wiki clean altogether. I hope you and the other admins will realize this mistake and restore the rights of uploading photos for normal users. Also, I apologize for my incredibly long message and if it sounds like some political speech-thing. I felt like I had a lot to say. Thanks again for your time.'' ''--Hey.youcp (Talk) 23:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Hi Hey.youcp, Thanks for sending me the message with your opinion. What i mean is that all the photos in the front page needs to be protected, in order to prevent from vandals to upload inappropriated conted insted. It means that anyone can upload photos ANY time, but cannot upload newer versions for about 10 photos, which are seen in the front page. Wikia is a free source of information, and obviously everyone can share information, but protecting the photos in the front page is a good way to prevent vandalism. The pictures will be unprotected as soon as they removed from the main page. If i was mis-understanding your opinion, please send me another message, which will discribe your opinion. Thanks for asking, --Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Mixer2301, you can't say something like "Club Penguin gets money if a new penguin is created" on the Penguin page without at least citing where you heard or read it from. If you put something like that in the trivia, people will think it was just made up since the company Club Penguin obviously gets their money from kids purchasing Memberships and Toys. Sorry for undoing your edit, but if you ever find the source where you got that from, feel free to add that to the page. Thanks, '' ''--Hey.youcp (Talk) 05:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hey.youcp It is not like that. A website gets money when someone creates an account in that. A great example is YouTube. If you don't have an account in YouTube and you want to create a playlist or favorite a video, they say that you need to create an account to do it. They say this because they want money. So if you create an account in any website, the owner gets some money like $1000 or something. Same like it is Club Penguin. Even if penguins who don't want to be members create an account in Club Penguin, Club Penguin gets money from that account. They give free items to a non-member because the non-member will tell others to join Club Penguin and if they create an account in Club Penguin, Club Penguin does get money. You should known the tactics of internet before you use internet. Sorry for the long message. Thanks, --Mixer2301 (Talk) 08:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :^ $1,000 every time an account is created? Seems legit, lol. (Just move along; he has no clue what he's talking about. :P) --Hey.youcp You Are Invited! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: --Yousof Muleh Muleh (Talk) 10:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: --Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC)